The Bleached Samurai
by psforever
Summary: In the 1560s in Japan, Ichigo is a wandering samurai, Orihime is a princess, and Aizen is trying to takeover the land.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I am basing this story on a fan art I saw. I don't own the fan art or do I know who created. If do you know who made it please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, cause if I did Orihime and Ichigo would a couple by now.**

It is the late 1568 in Japan and warlords fight against each other to unite the land. In central Japan two major warlords fight for control. For almost two decades they have been conquering land and making allies with others getting for a showdown with the one another. Both were the two most powerful warlords in all of Japan. The winner will be the one to unite the land. The two warlords are Lord Sosuke Aizen and Lord Shinta Inoue. Aizen had rose to power by overthrowing his previous lord and putting him in exile. Shinta had inherited his position form his father and his family had been in control of Karakura region for generations. But a few years ago, Shinta Inoue and his wife suddenly died of an unknown illness leaving his son Sora to lead. About a year ago Sora was killed during a battle leaving his younger sister Orihime as the sole heir. She is the last of the Inoue bloodline.

Orihime was shocked by the sudden deaths of her parents and her brother. She had little training in combat and was still learning how rule the country. Her brother was the one mostly educated to rule. She had the support of her father's vassals, so the keeping her father's together was not a problem. She wore pink and white kimono as look at the mid-day sky from the baloney of Karakura Castle. She though to herself that there had to be a samurai out there to help her fulfill her father and brother's goal of uniting the land under the Inoue banner as her orange hair blew in the wind.

He walked down a road not really caring where he was going because he just goes where the wind tells him. His orange hair made him stick out like a sore thumb, but he didn't care he liked the hair he was born with. He wore a black samurai robe with a white kimono under the robe. He had his sword, Tensa Zangetsu, at his side and it never let him down before. He had been a wander for about two years now. He as traveled around he would protect people from bandits and other heroic deeds. He felt like he to protect people as that was his purpose in life. He stopped at teahouse on the road and had a meal. As he was leaving, he asked the owner what region was ahead. The owner said Karakura and the samurai though what lied ahead of him. As about he exit the teahouse the owner asked "What your name dear boy?" The samurai replied "Ichigo Kurosaki."

**I am making this up as I go so it will take me awhile to update.**

**Please leave honest reviews as this my first fanfic. Writing is one of my weakness so please let know if is anything I can improve on.**


	2. The Rise of Aizen

**Author's note: Here is the second chapter, this just showing how Aizen rose to power. I will back to the present time with Ichigo and Orihime sometime.**

**Don't be afraid to leave any ideas you may have cause I'm open to any ideas. **

**Note: Gensou means illusions in Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

During the early1540s, Sosuke Aizen served under Lord Shinji Hirako in the Gensou region. At a young age Aizen had proven his military genius and quickly got promoted to Shinji's top general. Aizen did this by helping Shinji by uniting the Gensou region under the Hirako name in a matter of few months. Shinji saw Aizen as his ace to conquer to the land for under the Hirako family name. Shinji decided to start expanding south.

However, Aizen had his own ambition to conquer the land. Little did Shinji know that ever since Aizen started him serving him, Aizen was plotting to overthrew him. On the outside Aizen looked like very charismatic, polite person, but there was another to Aizen as was cruel to any one who opposed. Shinji left listened to Aizen a lot due to Aizen being a military and a political genius. Aizen had secretly help appoint vassals loyal to him and not Shinji to all the regions that had been conquered. In the next years that followed Aizen defeated several warlords.

He first helped by conquering the Kinshara region and having Shinji replace the previous lord, Rojuro Otoribashi with a young boy in his late teens named Gin Ichimaru.

Gin was a orphan due to the constant battles among the warlords, but was very skilled at swordsmanship. Along with that he was very intelligent for his young age. Aizen found him during a battle and welcomed him as a subordinate. He was also the son of daimyo from the Kinshara region allowing him to have a legal claim to the lordship of Kinshara. To eliminated rivalry for the lordship, Aizen secretly had Rojuro and his heirs killed. This allowed Aizen to have little resistance throughout the region.

The next the region Aizen conquered was Tachikaze region ruled by Kensei Muguruma. Kensei was aggressive daimyo, who was not well respected by his own people. Even some of the samurai serving under Kensei did not like his aggressive personality among was Kaname Tosen, Kensei's second-in-command and right-hand man. Kaname was calm man who had more respect among the people than Kensei did. He also wanted to serve a man he saw worthy of uniting the land, and that man was Aizen not Kensei. Aizen saw an opportunity to conquer Tachikaze Aizen offered Kaname a secret deal overthrew Kensei and Aizen would appoint Kaname as the lord of Tachikaze. Kaname agreed wanting to avoid bloodshed of his region and a chance to be a vassal of Aizen. Kaname overthrew Kensei with the support most of the people and some of the samurai that previously served Kensei. Kensei was executed soon afterward. Kaname than surrendered to Shinji and was allowed to a vassal.

By the late 1540s, Aizen decided to overthrew Shinji and make himself lord. During the night Aizen gathered a large force and head toward Shinji's castle for the coup. Shinji learned of the coup and fled after realizing that most of his men were loyal to Aizen and not him. Shinji among with his family and few dozen personal guards he felt into exile to the north. In the morning, Aizen declared himself lord of all territory once ruled by Shinji. Since all the vassals were by Shinji under Aizen's advice, no one objected to his rule. Aizen now had the military power and the support he need to conquer the land. He decided to continue his campaign in the south before turning his attention north. Aizen appointed Ulquiorra Shiffer as his new appointed general.

The next warlord to fall to Aizen was Love Aikawa in the Tengumaru region. Love was known for his brutal tactics on the battlefield, however his was outthought by Aizen's superior tactics. As well as being outnumbered almost three to one, Love was beaten by Aizen in everyway. He refused to retreat or surrender and was killed during the battle. Coyote Starrk, Love's second-in-command surrendered all the remaining forces to Aizen. Starrk then joined Aizen and declared loyalty to him. Among surrendered force was Grimmjow Jaegeraquez.

Next one to fall was the Shiba clan in the Nejibana region, led by Kaien Shiba. Kaien was a well respected man in his region among all the classes in Nejibana. He in his early twenties and was capable strategist. He fought against Aizen with all he had, but Aizen was able to tire Kaien's army out. Kaien retreated back to the castle his and order his young sister and brother to flee. Reluctantly they did and Kaien had his wife by his side for his last stand. Kaien fought bravely and he died during the battle with his wife by his side. Kaien's younger sibling fled to a small group of islands to the north just off the mainland.

With most of the south under his rule, other warlords surrendered and submitted loyalty to Aizen to keep their territory. They were Nnoitra Gilga of Santa Teresa, Tia Hallibel of Tiburon, and Szayel Aporro Granz of Fornicaras. Aizen then turned his attention to the last independent warlord of the south, Baraggan Luisenbarn of the large southern island of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan sent his army against for battle against Aizen and they were quickly defeated. Baraggan show how powerful was and decided to join him as a vassal.

By the mid-1560s the south under Aizen's control he turned his attention north. Aizen knew this would not be easy as Shinta Inoue was just as intelligent and good of a strategist as Aizen. However, Shinta and his wife died as Aizen was getting ready for the war against Shinta. Giving Aizen a slight advantage. Few years later Shinta's son was killed during a minor battle with rebels. Leaving Orihime as the last blood relative of Shinta. Aizen now vows to end the bloodline. Three things stay in his way of conquering the land. First is Orihime and the second Kisuke Urahara, a warlord from the north, he is one the few remaining people who matches Aizen in terms of strategy. The third is one he did not expect, the arrival of a wandering samurai to Karakura named Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Author's Note: This will be the last update for awhile as I need to write more chapters plus I am writing papers for my college classes.**

**Most of the region name are just from the characters' Zanpakuto names.**

**I will to get back with the main focus of the story next chapter.**

**Anyway please review, leave comments on how I can approve, and do leave some ideas of how can introduce more main characters**.


	3. The Arrival part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry if I took too long I'm writing same time as my papers. Thanks for the ideas tenzaichigo and nypsy have taken some into consideration. For future reference Ichigo and Orihime are around mid-20s.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

In was early in the morning when Orihime was walking through the castle heading to the meeting room to see her chief vassal. She with talking with her main bodyguard.

"My lady" asked the bodyguard, "Do you think Lord Kuchiki meeting with Lord Urahara went well?"

"Tatsuki, relax. Kisuke Urahara is a respectable man I'm sure the meeting was good." Orihime told her bodyguard.

"But he was your father's rival for uniting the land all these years." Tatsuki said back to her.

"I know he was, but he must realize that Aizen is a threat to both of us. Also him and my father rarely fought one another."

"Even if it is for getting rid of a common enemy, I still don't trust him."

"Well anyway we shall see if Kisuke agreed to meet with me."

She continued walking until see reached the room. A male servant was waiting by the door. He opened the door for the princess and her bodyguard. He bowed as they walked by and closed the door once they were in. Orihime' chief vassal was sitting on his knees bowing before her as he spoke."

"Lady Inoue please forgive me for being late."

"Its is alright Byakuya. Please tell how the meeting was."

"Kisuke Urahara has agreed to meet with you and has agreed to a truce until you and him discuss what to do about Aizen."

"OK when and where he want to meet me."

"He wants you to meet him in the city of Unohana in the Minazuki region . In about two weeks. He also wants you to come with some troops to help him crush the rebellions happening in the Ira and Minazuki regions."

"Very well I shall see him then."

Tatsuki butted in "But Unohana is threaten by the rebel leader, Yammy Riyalgo of Ira. So you can't go your life would in danger and also Sora died trying to end the rebellion in Ira."

Orihime replied "I understand your concern Tatsuki, but the people of the Ira and Minazuki regions need my help. Besides this is my chance to prove I can lead my troops into battle."

"If their nothing else you need my lady I may please leave and go back to the Senbonzakura region to check on Hisana? As well as the rest of my duties" asked Byakuya

"Your are dismissed and please have safe journey and I hope your wife will get better soon." replied Orihime.

"One more thing my younger adopted sister wishes to stay here longer before returning west to Senbonzakura. Please keep her out of trouble." Byakuya said as he left.

"I will Byakuya and goodbye."

Orihime then dismissed Tatsuki. Orihime then went to her room and talked before a painting of her family. Promising her father, mother, and brother she would be strong and rule the land how they would. As she was talking a light-blonde haired woman in her mid-thirties came into her room. After Orihime was finished she turned around and the woman begin speaking.

"Your father, mother, and brother would be proud of the job you are doing." she said.

"I know Rangiku after all you were my mother's younger sister," replied Orihime "you know growing I saw you as more of a older sister than an aunt."

"We did enjoy playing with each other as we grew up and I was just about ten years older than you."

"Anyway is there something else you to tell me?"

"Yes Uryu and Rukia would like to speak with you in the hall."

Ichigo walked from the teahouse until it was dark. He camped out in the forest and sleep until dawn. He was a light sleeper as people would often try to sneak up on him. He arrived in the city, Shinigami in Karakura at about eight in the morning. Shinigami was the capital of Inoue empire and the largest city in all of Japan. He asked around for a decently priced tavern. He was finally pointed to the Hinamori Inn. It was located in the a poor district of the city. He walked until he found the inn it looked average. and went inside. He saw several women inside attending to customers. One of the women he seen had her hair wrapped in a blue cloth. She got done with serving the customer she was with and walked over to him.

"Welcome to the Hinamori Inn," she said. "I am Momo and I am the owner."

She added "How can help you today?"

Ichigo responded "Yes, I would like a meal and a room please."

"Ok right this way." She walked down a hallway. "What is your name sir" Momo asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Miss Hinamori," he replied.

"Please call me Momo."

"Ok"

She showed him a room at the end of the hallway.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Yakitori please."

"He is your room, you can wait for your food or wait in the dining area." she said.

"I will wait in the dining area and thanks."

Both of them walked back into the dining area. Ichigo paid her for his meal. Ichigo sat down to wait for his food. A waitress asked him what he wanted to drink. He just took water as he was getting low on cash. His food arrived a few minutes later and he begin eating.

A few minutes later one of the drunk customers started flirting with one the waitresses and tried to ignore it and get back to her job. He refused to leave her alone and pulled her toward him. The waitress asked to be let go and the man was getting upset. He pulled out a sword and threatened her. The rest of the customers were too scared to do anything. Ichigo stood up to step in, but another customer stepped in before he said anything. He was about a head taller than Ichigo, had brown and was well build.

"The lady said to let go," the tall man said.

The drunk customer asked, "You do you think you are?"

"I am guy who is telling you to let her go."

"Let's see if I can change your attitude," the man let go of the waitress. He stood up and faced the tall man. The tall man put two tekko on his hands. The drunk man started to charge at the tall man. The tall man easily knocked the drunk man out. One of the drunk man's friends stood up and started shouting at the tall man.

"You going to pay for that," he shouted

."I suggest that you leave now and forget this ever happened," the tall man told him.

"I not running away until I teach to show some respect," he then signaled some of his friends to surround the tall man. These was about eight of them.

"You can't beat all of us together."

"How about all you come at me at once."

All of them attacked the tall man he easily dodged their attacks. He managed to knock two of them out. However, one of them who was behind the tall man was getting ready to fire a crossbow at him. Since the man with the cross bow was small distance away, the tall man had no idea it was coming as he was focused on the men in front of him. The crossbow fired, but in a split second Ichigo managed to cut the arrow in half.

"That's a dirty trick to attack somebody from behind," Ichigo said.

The men became scared at what just happened.

Ichigo told them, "I suggest you take your friends and get out of here."

The men quickly grabbed their unconscious friends and left.

But one of them shouted, "This is not over we'll be back."

The tall man walked to Ichigo. "Thanks for helping me," the tall man said.

"No problem and my name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way."

"My name is Yasutora Sado, but you call me Chad."

**Author's Note: I will try to update every couple of weeks. I still got several papers to write several papers for college so it will probably take that long to write the next chapter. Fro those who don't what tekko is it is just an ancient form of brass knuckles.**

**Any way review and leave ideas that you have especially what weapon Chad should use based on his character. **


	4. The Arrival part 2

**This just Ichigo's POV next chapter will be Orihime .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Ichigo and Chad apologized to Momo for causing such a ruckus, but Momo told them it was alright. As the men Ichigo and Chad scared away were always making trouble.

"They arrived a few months ago and have trying to gain influence over the businesses here and in the surrounding districts for protection money," Momo told them.

"How successful have they been?" Ichigo asked.

"They have gained influence in two of the neighboring districts, but not in this area," Momo replied.

"Who is the leader of this group?"

"No one knows his real name, but he is called Shrieker."

"Well any way me and Chad will help you clean up."

"Thank you."

After cleaning up, Ichigo decided he was going to walk around town until nighttime. Chad convinced Ichigo to let him go with him. Ichigo at first said no, but after see how determined Chad was he finally agreed. They started walking down an abandoned alleyway. However Ichigo sensed there was somebody following them.

"Chad we're being followed," Ichigo whispered.

Chad just stood there and said nothing. Ichigo decided to pretend not to notice. They continued walking.

As they were walking Ichigo asked Chad if he lived in the area.

"No I am also staying at the inn," Chad answered.

"So you're a wanderer just like me."

"Yes, and you were really skilled with your sword back there."

"You with the tekko."

"So what is your story," Chad asked "for you being a wanderer?"

"I really don't like to talk about it, let's just say I had a troubled past." answered Ichigo.

"So we have something in common."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were killed during the Southern Wars. I was about the age of five when it happened. I saved a wandering fighter and he took me under his wing."

"Is that you become a skilled fighter?"

"Yes, he taught to always to fight for others and never kill your opponent unless they keep threatening other people. He taught for about twelve years before he died of sudden illness. He told I was ready to go on my own. He also give me the pair of tekko I have right now."

"Quite the story you have."

Sometime later a man come running down toward them the street for screaming for help. Ichigo and Chad decided to investigate.

"What's wrong asked?" asked Ichigo.

"A man is holding my son hostage and asked me to find an orange-haired." the man said.

"Just point the way and let me handle this."

Ichigo ran to where the man pointed. Chad and the man followed behind.

"Ichigo let me come with you, this guy could have friends."

"Even though have only known you for a few hours, I knew you don't like take no for an answer."

They both got to the house, Ichigo went in first and Chad stayed outside increase of an ambush from behind. Once inside Ichigo, saw a hooded man with his sword drawn and a boy with his eyes blind folded in the corner.

"I knew you would come," the man said. "always come when somebody needs help."

"Let the kid go."

"I got a better idea."

As soon as he said that he grabbed the kid and knocked him out.

"Now I still have a hostage, but I don't have to worry about him interfering."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fishbone D." as the man took off his hood revealing his long in a ponytail.

"Fishbone D.?"

"I was a member of gang of bandits you defeated several months ago. While the rest of the gang was arrested I escaped and did some gathering of information on you." Fishbone D. said

"You were the one following me earlier."

"Yes I overheard you mention your name in the inn, so I knew it was you who defeated my gang."

"Why did you blind fold the kid?"

"I like the smell of fear and the kid not knowing what was happening make him more scared."

"I do not wish to harm you just turn yourself over to the authorities."

"Like hell I ever going to that, I am going to kill you."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"Let's finish this." Ichigo drew his sword.

The Fishbone charged at Ichigo, Ichigo stood his ground. Their swords clashed. After few clashes. Ichigo went for a quick slash against Fishbone's head. He missed, Fishbone went back few feet.

"You missed me."

Ichigo revealed that he missed on purpose, when he show Fishbone his ponytail in his left hand.

Fishbone started sweating, he had underestimated Ichigo's speed.

"You can't beat me," Ichigo said.

Fishbone looked at the kid and threatened to kill him.

Ichigo attacked Fishbone again. Before Fishbone could move a muscle, Ichigo was right in front of him.

"Your finished," Ichigo said as he swing his sword at Fishbone.

Outside Chad and man heard a noise. Seconds later Ichigo came out with the unconscious child, carrying him on his shoulder. Giving over to the father.

"Your son is safe."

"Thank you, thank you I don't know how to thank you."

"Pretend like you did not see me, because I didn't want people know about me."

"Ok, I will won't tell the authorities what you look like, I will tell them that you were wearing a mask. Is that good enough?"

"It will do."

Ichigo and Chad left.

Chad asked, "What did you do to the man."

"Killed him."

"Only take lives to protect, if the people do not give up I finish them."

"Chad could you do me a favor?"

"What is it could you buy me a hat that cover my face?"

"No problem I got enough money plus more to stay the inn for two more weeks."

"Thanks see you the alley behind the inn."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter not that good, I have a case of writer's block.**

**Please review and leave some ideas for Orihime's meeting with Rukia and Uryu.**


	5. The Arrival part 3

**Sorry if I took to long I have no inspiration until some time ago plus I have been several papers for college. Sorry if I if the one-shot annoyed anyone, I just wanted to get a message out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. (I bet everyone gets tired of seeing these.)**

Orihime met up with Rukia and Uryu. Standing with them was a red-haired samurai need Renji Abrarai. Renji had been Rukia's bodyguard for years. Renji was dressed in a black robe. Rukia was dressed in a red kimono with pink dots and several hairpins. Uryu was dressed in a white robe.

"Lady Inoue good morning,' Uryu said as they all three bowed.

"Good morning to all three of you," answered Orihime.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?"

"There are several things we need to discuss," Uryu answered.

"First is that we need to hire another samurai to help lead our troops," Uryu said. "One with great skill and leadership."

"We are still looking for such a samurai." answered Orihime.

"The next thing I would like to discuss is permission for Quincy Archers to accompany you to Unohana."

"You have my permission after all the Quincy Archers have some of the most skilled archers in Japan."

The Quincy Archers were made up of a few hundred archers and though they started with only a few dozen archers by the time Shinta had conquered a good number of Japan they grown. They Quincy Archers had served and protected the Inoue clan for several generations. Uryu Ishida was the leader of group as his family had lead the Quincy Archers for three generations starting with his grandfather and continued with his father.

"How is your father doing Uryu?" asked Orihime.

"He is doing fine. I still can't believe that he left me in control of the Quincy Archers at such a young age." Uryu stated.

"He saw great potential in you. He once told me that you were a better military tactician than him. That's why he made you the leader of the Quincy Archers and one of my military advisors." Orihime stated.

"The last matter I need to discuss is that Kon, me and the rest of the military council believe that you need to wed to produce another heir to the throne since you are the last of the Inoue bloodline."

"I know keeping the bloodline going is important, but I do not have time to look for a husband with the land in so much chaos."

"I will tell the Council Eight of your decision and now if you will excuse me." Uryu bowed and then left.

After he left Rukia started speaking to Orihime.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Lady Inoue." Rukia said.

"Rukia, you have been my friend for many years just call me Orihime."

"We any way I need to discuss a personal matter with you involving Renji, so if you don't mind could we talk privately in your room?"

"Of course and would you two like for my servants to make us all lunch later."

"Sure" Rukia and Renji said together.

All three of them went to Orihime's bedroom.

"So what did you two want to talk about?" Orihime asked.

"Well you Renji has been my bodyguard for the last few years right." Rukia stated.

"Yes."

"This is going to be hard to explain you see Renji and I have been seeing each other behind my brother's back."

"I am very happy for you two," Orihime said calmly.

"I need away to get my brother's approval our courtship because I don't think that he would let me marry a commoner."

"Does Byakuya know that really cares about you?"

"Yes, that is the reason Byakuya appointed him my bodyguard in the first place and Renji has my friend since childhood."

"Here is my answer, why don't you talk to your sister first because she can maybe convince Byakuya to approve of the courtship."

"Thanks Orihime I knew that you were the right person to talk to."

"Thank you a lot Lady Inoue." Renji said as he bowed.

"Hisana has sometimes managed to change Byakuya's mind sometimes. So I think he can help get Byakuya's approval."

After that they ate lunch togther. After talking for about to advisors about the military and other issues of the empire. Orihime then went to the throne room to see what need to discuss the current growing rate of crime in the city.

"Good evening Lady Inoue," one of Orihime's advisors said as all bowed.

"Lady Inoue crime is increasing in the Rukon District by group led by a man called Shrieker."

"How did you gain this information?" she asked.

"We have insider in his gang, but this the first time he has talked in months due him being afraid for his life."

"Plus also we had to make precautions to avoid the information did not slip into Shrieker's hands."

"He major of a threat is he right now?" asked Orihime.

"He was a minor threat a few months ago now but he is he has grown in power fast then was suspected but nobody is willing to fight against him."

"There has to be somebody with the courage to stand to him out there." Orihime stated.

"If someone cares how much as the people as I do then somebody will being him down." she continued.

"He has already gained control of two districts and is planning on taking the Rukon District and we don't have the man power the poorer districts to fight all of his men since they are in south holding off Aizen's forces."

"If he gains control of the Rukon District is will be on his way to taking over the whole city." Orihime stated. "We have to find a way to bring him down."

"The question is how.'

**Orihime and Ichigo will soon met the next couple of chapters.**

**Well any review and I let' me know what you think. **

**Thanks to all of my readers of your ideas and patience.**

**The next chapter will be up and about a week or two.**


	6. The Meeting part 1

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

As Ichigo stood the inn behind hoping to avoid anyone who knew who is was. He was thinking of why he became a wandering samurai.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo are you ready this move?"_

"_Yes dad I am ready to go, but I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Come on, your mother and sisters really want move to northern part of the Nejibana region," said Isshin._

"_I know but I have this feeling something is going to happen."_

"_Then will stay alert now help your sisters finish packing."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey, here is that hat you wanted."

Ichigo snapped back to the present when Chad showed up with the masked hat Ichigo had asked for.

"Here let me pay you back for buying it," Ichigo said as he reached into his moneybag.

"No there is no need for you do that as I have plenty of money and you said you were running low on money," Chad stated.

" Are you sure because I can pay you back sometime."

"No consider it a gift from a new friend."

"Usually I don't travel with people, but after seeing your skills I will make an expectation."

"Thanks."

"I just hope that no one else remembers me," stated Ichigo

After that Ichigo put the hat on and they went back into the inn.

"You mean to tell me you got beaten by only two men"

"Yes boss."

The men Ichigo and Chad scared off went back to their hideout to talk to the boss, the man known as Shrieker. Almost no one had seen Shrieker's real face as he wore a mask to protect his identity .

"One has great strength and the other has great speed."

"Hmm, if they aren't working for a rival gang, then we could maybe use them to help us take over the city," stated Shrieker.

"But sir what if they don't want to work with us," one of the men stated.

"Everyone has their own price and everyone can be bought with the right one."

After going back to their rooms, Ichigo and Chad rested for a while. Evening would turn into night. Chad was sleeping in his room until he was awaken by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Chad.

"It's me Ichigo" the person behind the door said. "Can I come in?"

"One moment."

Chad opened the door and Ichigo, wearing the mask, come in.

"Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this Shrieker and his gang."

"Go on."

"I am afraid that the guys we scared off could be back and cause harm to the inn."

"I see your point."

"So I was thinking that since it is still nighttime and they have not come back that we could strike them first."

"Good plan, but how would we find their hideout?"

"One of the criminals in this district has got to work for them."

"So we force them to tell us were the hideout is."

"Yes, are you with me?"

"I can't stand to see innocent people killed so yes."

After that they went out into the streets to find out where the hideout is. After walking for a while they found a criminal trying to force a payment out of store owner in an alleyway. Ichigo and Chad decided to split up to surround the criminal.

"You think you don't have to pay Shrieker, you will pay or kill you," stated the criminal.

"Leave that man alone," Ichigo said as he came out of the shadows.

"Who do think you are telling me what to do," stated the criminal.

"My name is not important, now let the guy as I need ask you some questions."

"You little idiot, I will teach you some respect." as the man charged at Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly drew his sword and point at the man, "I don't take threats lightly."

'Damn he is fast I better retreat.' the criminal thought.

As he turned around Chad come out of the shadows, "You are not going anywhere."

As Chad appeared the store run away, but he remained hidden where he could overhear them.

"Now then I think you may want to cooperate with us if you know what is good for you," Ichigo said as he rubbed his hand on his sword.

"Ok, Ok what do want to know?" asked the scared criminal.

"Tell us where Shrieker's hideout is." Ichigo said.

"I can't tell that he would kill me."

"What makes think we won't." Ichigo told as he point his sword at the criminal.

"Ok, Ok I will tell you."

"That's better."

He told them were the hideout was and as the store owner overheard he ran off to tell guards.

"You are going to lead us to the hideout," stated Ichigo, "I want make sure you telling the truth."

"B-but, I told were it is you can let me go." the criminal said while on his knees.

"No, you will run off and warn them about us coming." warned Ichigo.

"Now get moving," Chad stated.

The criminal let them to the hideout. Once there Ichigo told him to knock the door and pretend everything was normal.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" a voice said.

"It's me Ren."

"Ok come on in."

Just as the guard opened the door, Ichigo swung his and knocked out both men.

"It is ok Chad I hit them with reverse end of Tensa Zangetsu so they will live."

"Lets move," Chad stated.

"Right."

Stay right where you are." some guards said as they approach Ichigo and Chad.

Ichigo and Chad easy fought off the guards with Chad's power and Ichigo's speed they seemed unstoppable.

As Ichigo and Chad made their way throughout the hideout, more guards and henchmen tried to stop them, but they were just knocked out by the powerful duo. Eventually they got to were the boss Shrieker was.

"So it is you two causing all this trouble," Shrieker stated.

"Yes we are he to bring you down," Ichigo stated.

"Now, now there is no need for violence as I have a deal I give you guys," stated Shrieker, "how about you guys join me cause with your power we would be able take over the whole city and I would reward you guys with a lot of money and power."

"We are not interested in your deals," answered Ichigo.

"Come on now you guys would be set for life."

"No I have no interest in serving anyone who abuses the innocent."

"I can see you guys are going to be taught to reason." As he said this, two bodyguards came out and attacked the duo.

Chad leaped in front of Ichigo and started fighting both of them. The fighting went back and forth as both men held their own against Chad. Chad with his tekko landed a gut shot to both men. Both of them fell down face first.

At this point Shrieker became frighten as Ichigo stepped forward and grabbed Shrieker by his collar.

"Please don't kill," begged Shrieker

Ichigo simply responded, "You not worth it."

Ichigo then knocked out Shrieker and walked backed to Chad.

"Let's get out of here." Ichigo said.

Chad nodded in agreement.

They walked toward the exit. Walking by all the unconscious criminals. As the reached the exit. They suddenly saw themselves surrounded by what looked like imperial guards with their swords drawn.

"YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH US BACK TO THE CASTLE," one of the guards stated.

**Cliffhanger. This a took me little longer to write than I wanted cause I have been working every other day and I am tired when I get home.**

**For these of you we have not visited my profile, there is a poll for the appearance future characters of the story. Please vote as your vote counts.**

**Any way please review and be on the look out for future updates.**


	7. The Meeting part 2

**It has been awhile I have been busy this these past two weeks work, graduation parties, and other things.**

**Our two heroes finally meet.**

"YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH US BACK TO THE CASTLE," one of the guards stated.

Ichigo and Chad looked at the guards there looked like there was several dozen of them.

Chad got into position to attack, but Ichigo stopped him.

"No we don't want to cause trouble with the guards."

Chad lowered his arms.

"We will come with you peacefully, but may ask why we have to come with you, are you arresting us?" Ichigo asked.

One of the guards stepped forward, he looked like he was the leader of the group.

"Don't worry you two are not under arrest, we just need to ask you some questions back at Karakura Palace." stated the leader.

"You must hand over your weapons you will get them back after the questioning." he added.

"Fine, but I get to keep the mask on ." Ichigo stated.

"Agreed." the leader stated

Ichigo and Chad handed over their weapons and the guards escorted them to the palace.

On the way there Ichigo asked the guard captain a question how they found them, and the captain explain of the store owner who Ichigo and Chad saved earlier.

Once they reached the palace and entered, they waited to what to be seemed to be several hours. They were taken to the throne when they saw a young woman in a pink and white kimono looking at them.

"Who in the heck are you?" Ichigo asked.

"How dare you speak to the princess that way," captain of the guards said as he pointed his sword at Ichigo.

"Tsubaki, it's ok," Orihime stated.

"But Princess Inoue," Tsubaki tried to argue.

"That's enough," Orihime declared.

"Yes Princess."

"Anyways on to business I need to talk you two." Orihime stated.

"What do you want?" asked Ichigo.

"I would like to take you two in private."

All three of them went to what looked like a meeting room. Orihime then begin speaking.

"Two most likely know who I am, but I will introduce my self anyway, I am Princess Orihime Inoue."

"I heard that you are the last of the Inoue bloodline." Chad stated.

"But that is not what I wanted talk to you about." she stated.

"I heard from reports that you two defeated the Shrieker's gang, but you two didn't kill any of them why?" Orihime asked.

"Me and my friend do not believe in killing unworthy opponents and we do not want to be viewed as murders by people." Ichigo stated.

"I see and what are your names?" she said.

"My name is Yasutora Sado, but shorten to Chad."

"I preferred that no should know my name." Ichigo said.

"That is alright." she stated.

"Anyway you both seemed to be quite skilled as Shrieker had dozens of henchman and you two do look like you have any injures." she added.

"You did not just bring us in here to talk about Shrieker did you?" asked Ichigo.

"No." she said.

"Then what?" asked Ichigo.

"As both know Aizen has to power in the south and now threatens threaten to conquer Japan." she said.

"Both also to the northern regions of Ira and Minazuki." she added.

"Yeah, what is your point ?" Ichigo asked.

"I would like for two to serve me."

"I have no problem serving you princess, I have been looking for some work anyway." Chad stated.

"Good." Orihime stated being very excited.

"No." Ichigo said calmly.

"Why?" Orihime questioned.

"I just don't in serving any lords or masters." Ichigo stated.

"But Ichigo-"Chad tried to protest.

"I am sorry Chad it was decision I made long ago." Ichigo said as he interrupted Chad.

"But-," Chad tried to reason.

"If there is nothing else you need I will take my sword and be leaving." Ichigo stated as he started walking toward the exit.

"But you are low on money and supplies." Chad protested.

"I can find other work and I can hunt in the wild, I have been doing it for sometime now."

"WAIT!" Orihime exclaimed.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Chad, could you wait outside?" she asked.

"Of course princess." Chad said as he left.

After Chad closed the door behind him Orihime began speaking to Ichigo.

"Can you explain why you don't to serve me." she asked.

"It is nothing you personally, but I made a decision long ago not to serve under anyone." he stated.

"Why is that?"

"In my years of traveling I have realized that all lords care about is gaining power and wealth and I believe that this corrupts people."

"Go on."

"The rulers forget about the people suffering cause of their wars, and it is cause of this I have decided to serve the people."

"You do have a strong point, but I can honestly tell you have do not care about gaining power or wealth, but trying make life better for people."

"How could you know any about people suffering you are princess from a noble bloodline."

"True, but when I was a little girl," she started as she walk toward the baloney, " my mother with my bodyguard would take me out to see the people and we would sometimes blind in into the crowd. It was through this I saw how the people were suffering and that is why I wish decrease the suffering."

"You say that you wish to serve the people and I respect that, but please realize why the rebellion is taking place innocent people are dying everyday so would please serve at least until the rebellion has been ceased. After that if you wish wander the land I will not stop you." Orihime added.

Ichigo remained silent for a moment. Until he broke the silence.

"I can tell in your eyes your determination and that you telling the truth." he said.

"So what is your answer?" she asked.

"I will serve you for now at least to see how determined you are to fitful your dreams, after the rebellion has ended I will tell you my decision." he stated.

"Could you at least tell your name I promise give you false name to my men." she said.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

**What did you guys think. I will try to update in several weeks.**

**Review and give any ideas you have for next few chapters.**

**The poll will up until my next update so if have not voted you still can.**


	8. The Training

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others to me it just filler until I have time to sit down and write more of the story. I have been busy these past few weeks I work until 5pm. Then I have to come home and helped load straw and hay up. More updates are coming in the future.**

Ichigo and Orihime exited the throne room after a few more moments of talking. Ichigo stood next to Chad. Meanwhile Uryu and Tatsuki walked and stood in front of the guards.

Orihime walked over and started talking to Uryu and the guards.

"These two have agreed to join us and our campaign to end the rebellion in the north."

"But you just met these two and how do you can trust them." Tatsuki screamed out. "Besides one of them wears a mask." Uryu added.

"There is something about them that I trust and I is ok for him to wear that." Orihime responded.

"Well we still their names and how skillful they, because I'm not 100% convinced of their skill." Uryu said.

"My name is Yasutora Sado, but please just call me Chad."

"My name is Isshin Kudo." Ichigo stated.

Chad didn't say a word as he understood did not want people knowing who he was.

"Now that we know your names I would like to give your more equipment." Uryu stated.

"Please hurry back." Orihime calmly

"Don't worry Lady Inoue I promise."

"Follow me."

Ichigo and Chad followed through the palace until they come to what looked like a training ground..

Uryu ordered some servants to get some armor for Chad and after they brought it Chad wanted to know why.

"It is because too many of your body parts are exposed and can be damaged during battle." Uryu stated.

"Plus since you battle only with tekko means that you are weak at long distanced fighting." Ichigo added.

"You really know your stuff on the battle field." Uryu stated.

"I have had some experience." Ichigo stated.

"You need wear some leather armor." Uryu stated.

"Fine, but really will must likely not need it." Ichigo said.

"Why not."

"Because I usually cut down arrows before they reach me and I can sense them coming."

"Let's test that out."

Ichigo to put a cover over his mask this to allow Uryu to test his 'sense'. Uryu started firing arrows in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo managed to cut each of the arrows down before they even got close to him. Uryu then started firing faster and couple arrows at the same time. Ichigo's speed was too great and each arrow was split perfectly in half. Uryu stopped firing and Ichigo caught the last arrow with hand.

Uryu started laughing "I think your going very use on the battlefield.

**Lately have been considering reloading old chapter after I have read them a couple more times. Any please review and leave some ideas for future chapters and thank you everyone of my fans for patience and honest reviewing for my story. Everyone of you are wonderful.**


	9. Getting Settled part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long, I didn't have any impression for a while plus I have been going into work than I expected. But I am back and will continue so much as I can. I There isn't a day that goes that I don't think about how you my fans wait.**

Uryu tested them in combat and questions them about tactics on the battlefield. Uryu could slapped himself in the head. Ichigo showed he was a capable leader. Orihime offered them rooms at the palace after their training with Uryu. Ichigo was reluctant at first because he never liked staying at fancy places. However Chad and Orihime convinced him it would the best place to try to keep a low profile after taking out most of the Shrieker gang. The Imperial Guards captured all the knocked out gang members and easily rounded any remaining members. After gathering any personal items from the Hinamori Inn Ichigo and Chad went to the Karakura Palace. Chad and Ichigo arrived at the palace. It was surrounded by about a thirty foot wall. The guards opened the gates and let them in. As they made their way into the building, they met a female servant.

"Welcome my name is Lily I will show you to your rooms."

"About how big is Karakura Palace?" Chad asked.

"It covers about several acres." Lily stated.

They walked awhile until they arrived to the servant quarters section.

"This your room Yasutora." Lily stated.

"Please called me Chad."

"Is my room near here?" Ichigo asked.

"No, your room is in another part of the palace." Lily said with a smile.

"Okay see you whenever Chad."

"See you, Isshin."

They walked to the center of the palace and started walking some flights of stairs.

"Why is my room located up here and whose rooms are located up here?"

"The royal family and top generals stays in this section of the tower." Lily stated.

"Why am I staying so close to them?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Isshin, Princess Inoue requested that your room is located near with the rest of the samurai generals."

"How close is it?"

"She is on the top floor and your room is the on the couple floors below," Lily stated, "and she said since you are going to be one of her generals is requested this room."

"I'm not use to this type of fancy room."

"Well try to get comfortable and let me know if need anything as I work in this part of the palace." Lily stated as she left.

Ichigo stared at the room and put his belongings on the floor. He sighed as sat down Indian-style. He sensed somebody was behind him, he turned and saw Orihime standing in the doorway.

"You don't like your room?" Orihime asked.

"I'm just not use to having a room like as I'm use to sleeping outside and in cheap inns." Ichigo stated.

"I see."

"But I will not complain as will living here for a only few days."

"At least."

"Yeah after this rebellion is put I will give you my decision; if I will join you or continue wandering."

"If you decide the latter will do nothing to stop you."

"How long until your troops will move out."

"About a week more."

"Were is your bodyguard?"

"I have her waiting down the hall along and she will not walk in on use because I wanted to talk to you in private."

"About what?"

"The Council Eight would like to speak with your first tomorrow morning, so can explore the castle for rest day and get plenty of sleep tonight."

**This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but just wanted to get it posted. College will starting in a few weeks, but will continue update.**


	10. Getting Settled part2

**I am back in college now and I very happy cause have learned I passed all parts of the Praxis I. Now I can move forward in becoming a teacher. Anyway here the next chapter.**

"It is that all you wanted to tell me." Ichigo said.

"No that is not the only thing I came to say." Orihime stated.

"Well what is else is it?"

"I wanted give a tour of the castle since you most likely don't have anything else for the rest of the day until night comes."

"Why are is so interested in talking with me?"

"So my generals and men can trust you more. Even though you took out the Shrieker gang, there is still many who don't trust you."

"Alright, but I may not talk much."

After Ichigo said that, Orihime went into the hallway to talk to her bodyguard about what going to happen. Tatsuki protested, but she knew well enough that when Orihime made a decision, she usually stick by it. Ichigo and Orihime started walking downstairs Tatsuki follow a short distance behind. After walking around the palace for about two hours. Orihime decided to go to the courtyard. Rangiku was also in the courtyard. Orihime went over to what was a garden. Ichigo was surprised that there was mainly herbs in the garden.

"Why do you grow just herbs in your garden?" Ichigo asked.

"They are mainly healing herbs." Orihime replied.

"Since my brother was to take over the kingdom, I decided to study medicine," she stated, "I wanted to support him by taking care of the injured and sick."

"Why do still grow them?" Ichigo asked.

"It passes time for me; plus I don't run everything in the empire. I give my opinion so military issues, but the Council Eight have the final say so."

"When will power taken from them?"

"When I marry and my husband takes over."

"Why not get married and let him lead the military?"

"I don't have time to look for a husband. I want to honor my father and brother by uniting the land."

Ichigo was silent. He could see that Orihime was not as he originally thought. While was standing there Orihime moved toward Rangiku to gather more herbs. Rangiku walked and started whispering to her.

"Why to keep talking to him?" Rangiku asked.

"I just want him to try get him to open up little and maybe he will trust us more." replied Orihime.

"I think if we want him to trust us, he needs to take off that basket mask."

"I'm sure he has his own reasons for wearing. Maybe he is trying to protect by not letting anyone see his face."

"You sure do have faith in him and you barely know him."

"Their just something strange I feel about him."

While she talking with Rangiku, Ichigo was thinking. He still could believe how kind and strong-willed Orihime was. She expected to fill her father and brother's shoes, but she showed no fear. After that Orihime returned to Ichigo.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Its nothing just thinking," he replied, "plus I am feeling tired so I will go back to my room."

"I will have Lily bring your meal up to you."

After he went back to his room, he ate his meal and waited until come. He started laying down and his bed. He started thinking about the day. He was thinking how he felt some sympathy for Orihime as she lost her parents and brother. As it remained him what happened with his family.

**Finally updated, please leave reviews on how the story is going so far.**

**P.S. Today is Sept. 26 and it my birthday. So instead me getting gifts, think of this as a present to all my wonderful fans.****J **


	11. Of Flashbacks and Wondering

**As promised here is the new chapter. For the future I will focus on Ichigo and Orihime to avoid getting sidetracked with too other characters. Happy Holidays to everyone.**

"_Ichigo try to keep up." Isshin said._

_The northern Nejibana region was attacked by Aizen's forces, causing people to flee south to try and escape by ship. He main focus was on the villages and farms to force Shiba's moral to dwindle. Ichigo's family was in the region during the attack forcing them to leave their home head fled into the darkness. They were along with dozens of other refugees. Secretly unknown to the refugee group, bandits were up ahead preparing for an ambush._

_Ichigo was falling behind, a boy age about eight years old was carrying, one of his father's swords. Ichigo had always enjoyed swords and wanted to be a samurai. His father had give him a sword that would his when Ichigo turned 18. Ichigo had a little sword training mainly the basics. As tripped and got back up his family was 75 feet ahead of him. His sisters were in the wagon that being driven by his mother. His father was on foot. Aizen's forces were right behind them and they had to move fast. As Ichigo run to catch up, he tripped again and heard screams up the road. The bandits attacked without mercy killing men, women, and children. _

"_Take no prisoners." the bandits said._

_Isshin tried to fight them off, but he was outnumbered as most of the men in the group did not have weapons. They fought back with mainly shovels and rakes. Isshin was cut in the chest, but the sword failed to cut deep enough. The wagon carrying Ichigo's family tipped over. His mother jumped to the ground safely, but his sisters were not so lucky. Isshin went to his wife and told her to take Ichigo and run. She tried to protest, but she obeyed him. Ichigo had caught after all this happened, when his mother took him by the hand._

_They ran some, but they slipped on some mud and hid in some bushes. Ichigo asked where his sisters were and his mother told him the truth. He started to cry, but she comforted. They heard a lot of screaming and one of them was Isshin's. Masaki realized that it was only a matter of time before the bandits found them._

_Masaki said, "Ichigo you must become strong." _

"_You have always wanted to protect people, you must become strong like your father." she added. _

_They herd foot steps coming toward them. Masaki told to stay hidden and left the bushes. She surrendered to the bandits. They demanded to know where Ichigo was. She told them he run away. They called him a liar and started beating her. Ichigo could not take it no more he got out of the bushes and challenged the bandits. They laughed and stabbed Masaki in the chest. _

_Her last words were, "Please spare him, please he is not harm you… please…spare … him… please." She fell silent. Ichigo screamed._

"_You're next little boy."_

Ichigo woke up, and took some deep breaths. He thought it was just a flashback. This was the first time in a while that Ichigo had that dream. He thought was it Orihime that made him remember or was it something else. He decided he would think about it in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep.

What could they have to say to him. The Council Eight they were in charge of ruling until Orihime married. She had little influence in national politics, but had influence in city and local as she knew the area. He scowled he never had always smiled since the day his family was killed. He had gotten a little sleep last night, due to his flashback nightmare. He spend some his time staring at the ceiling and the walls. His room had red colored walls and was it color he was he was not too fond of because it was the color of blood.

As Ichigo prepared for his meeting with the Council of Eight. He had more things on his mind, and one of them was Princess Orihime. Why did he talk to her so much. Even though she had lost her parents and brother she always had a smile on her face. What made her be in positive mood. Why was he so interested in knowing her he would be done with after crushing the rebellion in the north. Why did think of her so much she was just another lord wanting to control the land, something he never took any interest in. He knew of government and policies when his mother read them to him as a child and during his many years of training, he was always intelligent for his age. When he was not training he was reading books, But never cared about that stuff as he wanted to be a samurai. To him conquering the land was nothing but a power struggle never ending as for hundreds of year emperors came and went and lords rose and fell. He was thinking too much. He hit his head.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ichigo put on his mask.

"Come in."

"Its me." said Orihime.

As she come in Ichigo asked why she knocked. She explained they she did not want people just to barge in and ruin his identify.

"You don't want people to know who you are, so that is why I made it a rule for everyone to knock on your door." Orihime stated.

"Anyway are you ready for your meeting with the Council Eight?"

"Yes"

"Good, I should warn you that not all the council members will talk with you only a couple will so be careful what you say."

"What should I say to them?"

"Just what you know about military tactics."

As they went to the meeting room in the palace. Orihime warned Ichigo to be careful of what he says to the Council as they were the ones who decide if Ichigo was going to a be a general or not. Orihime wanted Ichigo to help restore peace to the land. From what she her about the capture of Shrieker and what Uryu said about his skill, she knew he was the one to help defeat Aizen. Orihime felt that if she would talk with him he could see that not all rulers fight for power. She always had a smile on her face as she believed that a positive mood was the best way to deal with people. She may not have the knowledge to govern, but she had high charisma something that the Council Eight lacked.

As the got to the meeting room a medium sized, brown haired man come to meet them.

"Good morning Princess Inoue." the man said.

"Good morning Kon." replied Orihime.

"This is the samurai general you nominated?"

"Yes."" Please follow me for the meeting."

**Next chapter the Council Eight. Please **_**review**_ **as I need to know if I have improved the way I writing this chapter. Please be honest. As I want to improve as I write on.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!**


End file.
